The present invention relates to measurement probes. In particular, the present invention relates to measurement probes including analog-to-digital conversion circuitry for providing a digital output of a measured value.
Measurement probes used to measure a value and provide an output are known. These probes can be used to measure, for example, temperature of a liquid. A controller sends digital data to the probe to initiate measurement. Measurement data and test results are sent from the probe to the controller.
In some measurement probes, an analog-to-digital converter in the probe converts a measured value into a digital value which is communicated to the controller. U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,392, issued Nov. 29, 1983, to Hata, entitled "Measuring Device" is an example of a measuring device having a transducer and an analog-to-digital converter. It is known to have the probe transmit status information to the controller. It is also known to have probes capable of displaying digital information.